My Last Promise
by Banana101
Summary: Ariani wasn't like other girls, she was a Faceless Man. Well, she had been one, however now she's in Westeros. She didn't mean to end up going North, she didn't mean to go Winterfell, she didn't mean to fall in love, especially not with Robb Stark. She wasn't like other girls. She only wanted to be left alone, but by her own father's law, she was an heir to the Iron Throne. RobbxOC


**Title: **My Last Promise**  
Author:** Banana101  
**Rating:** T (at the moment)  
**Content Warning:** Coarse Language  
**Spoilers:** All Game of Thrones, seasons 1 through 3  
**Disclaimer: **Trust me, if I owned them, there would have been a _very_ different ending and middle and probably start.  
**Plot: **Ariani wasn't like other girls, she was a Faceless Man. Well, she had been one, however now she's in Westeros. She didn't mean to end up going North, she didn't mean to go Winterfell, she didn't mean to fall in love, especially not with Robb Stark. She wasn't like other girls. She only wanted to be left alone, but by her own father's law, she was an heir to the Iron Throne.

"Reason?" The word echoed around the small room, or rather tent.

"Reason has nothing to do with this. Nor does honour, duty, loyalty or even love, it is all about greed. Greed and jealousy, that is all your little king knows. What he wants and hatred for those who have it. You are one such person, your _grace_," I made the word sound more ominous than necessary.

"You told me once that you would do anything that I asked, for love that you bore me and now our child." He sat across from me, his frown deeper then I had ever seen it. I did not respond to the comment about our child, the one with red hair and purple eyes.

"I would do anything to keep you safe, your grace, and though for the love of me I don't understand why I can't refuse you," I wanted to shake myself, what was I saying? Did I just confess to my feelings for the King?

"Would you kill him if I asked?" He didn't need to say his name. I knew he was talking about the bastard on the throne. He looked so troubled and I wanted to ease that trouble like I never had before, to make it so he could go home to what was left of his family and mourn.

"Robb, I would kill any man who dared look at you the wrong way," I found myself unable to lie to him. He needed to know that I would throw away my own life just to see him happy, to see the smile that we wore the day we met.

"Would you do it to protect our child?" I looked down at the table, fingering the dagger on my belt, the one he couldn't see. It calmed me, knowing it was there.

"In a heartbeat," Which was just as true, I was never made to be a mother, but I knew that I would always fight for them.

"Can you do it?" My beautiful king looked so broken, they had taken his father.

"Who would you want me to kill, my love?" I gave him up in that second, giving him up so he could find another woman who could love him correctly and give the children he so desired.

"The royal prick, his whore mother, the Kingslayer, their father, anyone who stood between us and the safety of Winterfell," he said 'us', but I was going to give that up. Just for him.

"When would I leave, your grace?" I leaned towards him, conspiring to kill the king who sat on the Iron Throne, and the family that surrounded him.

"I-," he looked at me with such sadness, such complete and utter sadness, that what was left of my blackened, shrivelled heart broke.

"As you wish, your grace," I bowed my head and turned on my heel for the exit.

"Ariani?"

I spun back to him, I looked at him. This was like the first moment I had ever seen him, the one that had painted my impression of him. He stood next to his throne, the wooden chair had no particular 'kingly' look about it, yet he gave it one. He wore no circlet, just his fine leather doublet, his grey tunic behind it. At his belt was the long sword that Gendry had gifted him. The one that was forged from Valyrian steel, with a wolf on its pommel. His pants were a shade lighter than his boots. My face went to his, his high cheekbones, luscious lips and expressive eyes. Eyes that told me that he would forever be in my debt, that he would care for our child.

_Would he ask this of me if he knew about the one growing inside me now?_ I pondered to myself. Probably, but then even a king must make sacrifices.

"Yes, your grace?" my heart leapt into me throat. Silently pleading him to ask me to stay, to never leave him, to bear his children, to love him until we were both too old to even move. But I couldn't do that, I reminded myself, _I'm giving him up so he can find the right person._

"Happy hunting," whatever he was going to say never came.

With that I left the man that I loved, knowing deep down inside me, that this was probably the last time that I would ever see him.

**Author's Note: **Ok so, the whole idea of this is that Ariani was born to a Noble house but had to flee because of the Rebellion, however after being asked to do something in Braavos, that she couldn't do, she left the Faceless Men. She came back but was rejected by her house. As a result she wandered Westeros for a time, until she ended up being found by Ned Stark and his family. Robert arrives and fun ensues. This chapter is meant to be the prologue of sorts. I'm a bit confused about it actually. This story probably will be on hold until I finish my Stargate story, but I will definetly do this one after I have finished with that one. Oh, and I am Australian, so excuse my spelling of things. **Please review.**


End file.
